


Between Oslo and Berlin

by Rumaan



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I love this crackship, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: A collection of ficlets for the amazing crossover crackship of Amira x Elias.





	Between Oslo and Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this was bound to happen as soon as Amira appeared on my screen. She's delightful and I love her and she and Elias would make the cutest couple ever! I make no apologies for this crackship - I'm not even a little bit sorry!
> 
> This is set during today's clip.

“Well, doesn’t your family like, decide whom you’re supposed to be into or not?” 

Amira internally rolled her eyes at the blonde girl’s - Kiki or something - ignorant remark. It wasn’t the first or the last time that she had heard such a comment. Somehow it was both surprising and shocking whenever she showed interest in a guy. Almost as if wearing hijab meant that she couldn’t find someone attractive. As if wearing a piece of cloth over her hair meant that she was robotic like person with no sexual thoughts at all. Besides, there was a difference between finding a guy hot and acting on it.

It was on the tip of her tongue to spit out that Alexander wasn’t even that hot. Yeah, sure, he had good height but he looked a little too Die Hard villain for her to completely swoon over him. Kiki’s tongue was practically hanging out though so there was no point in mentioning that.

Just as there was no point in mentioning the extremely cute guy who’s video she’d been watching whilst waiting for that dumb meeting to start. Besides, if Amira had read this blonde chick right, then mentioning him was just going to confirm every ignorant thought she had about Muslims. 

Nope, instead she would keep quiet. Nothing good was going to come about mentioning the incredibly hot friend of her cousin’s. Kiki would definitely think it was some kind of arranged marriage. Amira had to suppress a snort at the thought of what the girl would think if she brought up Elias’ siblings. One married at nineteen and the other engaged at eighteen! In fact, Sana and Rachid teased Elias daily about being an old bachelor at the ripe old age of twenty.

The delicious butterflies that danced in her stomach when she thought about Elias Bakkoush broke out again. It was all she could do to keep an inane grin off her face when she thought about his super cheesy pick audience compliment and wink into the camera of the Hei Briskeby video. It had been directed at her, too. It was the always outrageous thing he said every time they Facetimed. 

Yep, there was no point bringing up Elias to this collection of random girls. She definitely was not ready to open up about him to them. That could wait until they were actual friends and not just some girls who’d been assigned to the worst task because they were the biggest losers in school.

Instead, she settled for shrugging her shoulders and saying, “Yeah, sure, my brothers are going to stone me to death when they find out that I’m looking at a German guy.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Had Me at Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218143) by [ifwallscouldspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak)




End file.
